Romeo and Cavenose
by insomniatic-titans
Summary: Annie is in her room reading Pride and Prejudice until she hears a large crack on her window but ignores it. That is, until another huge rock is thrown and actually breaks through the glass causing her to run over. Who she sees? Eren. What was he doing? Reading the most god damn cheesy poetry ever that Armin helped him write. Modern AU.


Her light blue eyes stared at her boyfriend for a good whole minute before she spoke, "What is this, the medieval ages? Aren't you supposed to hold up a boombox or something?"

"Um...this is what Armin said to do."

"Does Armin have a girlfriend?" She sighed.

"No…But he does have a -"

Slam. Annie shut the window.

"It's still broken!"

"You better get a job Eren."

"Why's that?"

"Well you have to fix my fucking window."

"No I didn't, that was the rock."

"You're still responsible. Besides, my parents are going to kill you if they find out so you better get some cash quick."

"So you lied! It's not your window, it's your par-" Immediately his face was greeted by a book.

A poetry book. Emily Dickinson for the soul. And the brain in Eren's case.

"I suppose your poem is alright...even though I'm guessing you wrote about 5% of it."

"Did not...it was more like 10%."

"So you wrote it in your hand and told him my nose looked and smelled like a cave? How sentimental."

"I didn't-" hold's hand behind back, "I didn't write it on my hand! And who smells a nose?"

"Well it is apparently you."

"...I don't have a problem…"

"Riiight and giant skinless creatures bigger than skyscrapers are going to eat us…"

"...Where the fuck did you come up with that?"

"I don't know I've been having these weird dreams late-Wait, you have to fix my window still!"

"Did it make you blush?"

"Large giants with no skin as large as a building? I don't-"

"No silly! The poem!"

"...yeah. Now will you let me find out if Darcy is going to take his fucking shirt off and go?"

"...I can take my shirt off."

"My parents window is right next to mine. My dad owns a gun."

"Your dad loves me!"

"More than words can describe Eren dearest."

"So...did you like the poem?"

"I guess. But next time write it yourself. And say it on the same floor as me so I'm not sticking my head out of a window. We aren't Romeo and Juliet."

"I hope not."

"Why? Because we die painfully?"

"No because we aren't stupid enough to think we are meant for each other in the span of three days."

"Well, maybe I'M not." She snorted

"Your snort is cute."

"Y-Yeah!? Well your...your left shoe is cute!"

"Uhm...thanks…"

"Whatever...Well? Are you going to come up here or just stand there like a statue? It's either you or Darcy and I don't want to wait forever."

"COMING UP!" Quickly scurries.

"Jeez, and we thought Jean was the horse."

As he climbs up, Eren chuckled, "He is a horse aesthetically."

"Oh yeah? Then what does that make you and I?"

"The best couple in Maria?"

"You sure about that? With all the bragging Historia and Ymir make about their-"

"Apologies, Best Heterosexual couple in Maria."

"There you go." She said, pulling him in carefully so as not to get him caught in the broken window.

"Uh...sorry for the broken window, babe."

She smirked, "It's fine. I know you're going to pay for it."

"Yeah totally. I promise."

"So, now that you're here…"

"...You want to recreate scenes in your book?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sad to say this isn't exactly as erotic as you think. It's Victorian."

Eren looked down, "Oh," His head snapped back up, "What if we make our own?"

"Unless Armin is helping you write I'm not sure if it would be the best Eren."

He smirked, "I didn't say we had to write it down." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yaknawwhatahmean?"

She looked straight at the camera like in the Office.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, glancing around.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Nothing. Just get to whatever kind of literature you think you're writing."

"Is something wrong? I mean...do you want this? Shit that sounded bad, I mean…"

"Are you insinuating something? Of course I want this. I made you climb up a wall to the second story of my house and crawl through a broken window. Oh yeah, I just wanted a cup of tea while I discuss Sylvia Plath."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her before quickly moving back, "You drink tea?"

"Hell no. What am I, English?" She commented.

"That...or Levi." He joked.

Annie sighed, "Mentioning the...clean freak gremlin is going to ruin the mood you made so...somewhat pleasant."

"Oh shit, sorry." He leaned back in to kiss her.

"No need to apologize for him existing." The blonde sighed, latching her arms around his neck.

He gently pushed her onto her bed, keeping his lips locked with hers on the way down. His lips tasted sweet, like fruit. Annie couldn't specify, though she thought of apples and cinnamon. Eren always smelled like a spice cabinet. It was alluring and made her want to bite her lip hard so she could forget her thoughts but they wouldn't escape her head. It did, however, put her mind off of the broken window.

"..more," She mumbled out at a barely audible level.

Eren smirked at the sound of her voice. He first kissed the corner of her lip before planting kisses down her jaw and neck, eventually stopping at what he knew to be her "sweet spot". One of his hands pulled itself upward from her waist to her upper back.

Annie bit hard on her lip and slid her hands under his shirt, feeling up his his well toned upper body slowly and teasingly. She wanted to elicit a moan from him in return. If she was yearning for him she'd make him feel the same.

This action earned her a gasp from him against her cold, pale skin. In return, he removed the other hand from her waist and tucked it under her shirt, sliding around to her back. His fingers fumbled around, trying to find her bra strap.

Annie rolled her eyes at feeling his fingers stumble around her back. While stifling a moan from him kissing her sweet spot, she reached a hand to her back and slapped his hand, then took it and pulled it to the front, showing him it unhooks from the front. He chuckled and unclasped it, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. He placed his hand on one of her breasts.

"You're rather grabby Eren. I'm not a cow."

Eren raised his head and smiled, leaning down to kiss her quickly before pulling back, "I know you aren't, Ann. But I mean...they are nice."

She breathed heavily but responded coldly, "Are you trying to say you'd rather fuck a cow?"

His eyes widened, "No, no. I would totally rather fuck a you."

"A you? Ah, so there is a species of Annie Leonhardt I presume."

"Yes, and it consists of one member. One very beautiful member."

Slowly she put her cold hand on top of his and slides it lower down her torso. "I think you get where I'm leading you, right?"

Eren smiled and nodded, leaning down again to kiss her, "Yes, I think I do."

She languidly slipped her tongue through his lips trying to reach his own.

He opened his mouth to allow her tongue to tussle with his. He slid his hand down to her short shorts, feeling around for the zipper.

"Eren I think you're on the right track but I wearing biker shorts…"

"Oh...my apologies." He said, simply tucking his hand into it.

"N-No problem." She breathed out, strained.

The brunet smirked, letting his fingers do the work at pleasuring his girlfriend.

Annie struggled to keep her moans contained and bit down on her tongue. She could still taste his saliva in the back of her throat, lingering there with an aftertaste of something similar to cheap brand name candy kids buy on Halloween.

He grunted as he pushed his fingers harder into her. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"E...Eren!" She urged harshly, "I...appreciate this and a-all, b-but give me a chance."

Eren smiled and slowed it down, "Better?"

"Not e-exactly what I meant. I...I want it Eren. Don't make me...wait." She panted.

A dawn of realization shone on the young man's face, he nodded and pulled his fingers out. He reached up to cup her face and pull her into a kiss.

Annie sighed, needy, "I have to do everything myself don't I…"

Eren pulled back, "Don't...I just...wanted to kiss you. Let me do the work, you just relax."

"I made you climb up my house, I at least owe you something." She pleaded, secretly really just wanting him inside her.

Eren shook his head, "I wanted to climb. So that I could...climb you?"

She stopped herself and stared at him, "You're going to ruin this."

He shook his head again, "No, no. I was...I was joking." He said, reaching down to undo his pants, "I'm sorry for the joke."

"I forgive you. Mostly because I...really fucking need you."

"Mostly?" He asked, pulling his pants down his legs and throwing them to the side.

The girl blushed and averted her eyes, "Okay maybe your shit humor is somewhat enjoyable."

Eren smirked and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you."

The next second Annie's head darted to the door, "Shit! Hide!"

Eren looked over his shoulder at the door before reaching down to grab his pants and rolling off and under the bed.

The blonde patted her hair down, reached over and grabbed a strap of her bra before sliding it under her bed into Eren's face. About ten seconds before the door flew open, Annie slipped on her clothes and tried to act natural by picking up her book.

"Annie?" A deep voice asked as a tall man with sharp eyes walked through the door.

"Father."

He narrowed his eyes, "Is everything alright? I heard something that sounded like grunting."

"It was nothing. I'm just reading some Victorian books again. You know how Darcy really grinds my gears."

"Grinds your...why is your window broken!?"

Her eyes widened in feign surprise, "Wait, what? My wind-Oh my god!? Dad how the hell did that happen! I thought that draft was just because someone took my blanket. Shit…"

The father frowned, "How did you not know? And who'd take your blanket? Don't lie to me, Annie."

"Lie to you? As if I would lie to my own father. Look dad, Lizzie was about to ditch Darcy's ass so can you go now? I have some...business to attend to."

He cocked an eyebrow before glancing left to right, "Alright...but cover up that window with something! And no more noise, young lady!"

Annie stared at him unamused, "I'll try not to make a noise when I breathe and read."

The father frowned again, "You know what I mean."

The teen made a 'shew' hand gesture and picked up her Austen novel, pretending to read.

Her dad gave one last glance around before closing the door, "Goodnight." He mumbled before the door was shut. There was utter silence in the room for a good minute before a figure rolled out from under the bed, throwing a bra somewhere in the room.

Eren stopped and sat up, looking at the girl on the bed, "That was close," He whispered.

"Sorry about the bra, I tend to get rid of laundry by sticking it under the bed. It's become somewhat of a black hole for me."

The teen boy smiled, "Yeah...I found a, uh...a good amount of stuff." He stood up, jerking a thumb to the window, giving a sad face, "Well...I should probably go, huh?"

She looked at him a bit disappointed, "You want to leave? Did my father turn you off or something?"

Slowly, the corners of his lips turned upwards, and he shook his head, "I was just joking. When has him coming in ever ruined the moment?"

"Well…"

"Except for the first time…"

"You read rich Englishmen taking off their shirts and jumping into ponds out of anger and he comes in shirtless. It's rather vomit inducing."

"Very...eugh...very true…" He shuddered.

"Luckily I didn't vomit. But I don't have rubbers so…"

Eren reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wrapped condom, "I don't leave the house unprepared. You know me."

"So you did. But how did you know you were getting some tonight? If it were anyone other than me that poetry would have made them throw a book at you."

"Well, first, like I said, I don't leave the house at night unprepared. Second, you love me no matter what stupid shit I wrote or...do, for that matter. And third...you did throw a book at me."

She smirked, "Yeah I did, but I threw a short story by Edgar Allan Poe. It's not like I chucked War and Peace at your skull or the Iliad."

"You would never do that." He smirked back.

Her eyes glance over to the book on the shelf, "You underestimate my power."

"I never underestimate your power. But your love for me speaks volumes," he tried to say in a almost dramatic tone.

Annie made a disgusted look on her face and walked over to the bookshelf. He was asking for book chucking.

He quickly walked over in a panicky manner and twisted her around by her wrist to gently push her back against the shelf, and push his lips onto hers.

"Mm?...mmm."

Surprised by his sudden romantic impulse, Annie stepped all the way back into the shelf. His mouth felt lush and warm against her chapped lips.

Eren allowed his hands to slide up and down her body, feeling her curves as he continued to kiss her.

"I don't want this to take as long as last time." She said bluntly then made her way under his shirt and threw it off.

The young man smirked and pulled her shirt off of her, exposing her breasts to the cold air of the room. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Annie slid her index finger slowly down his rough hewn abs, reached his skinny jeans, and pulled down the zipper.

He reached down and unzipped her shorts, hooking his thumbs in them to slide them down her legs.

"You're rough, but at this point I really don't care."

Eren smirked, "I thought you liked rough."

"Yeah, sure I do. But all girls like it slow and steady occasionally."

"Well I can appease to that. My apologies."

She shook her head and clicked her tongue, "Don't apologize for your urges. Just do it harder."

Eren smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, "You got it."

As he tilted near her she flipped him on his back and straddled him, "If you take too long I'm going to have to take over."

"Looks like you already are."

"Ugh. Sometimes Eren I want to rip your head off." Annie sighed and slid off his jeans, throwing them on the floor.

Eren pulled her face down to kiss her, "But you don't because you love me. Besides, you said you wanted to take over to treat me since I apparently spent so much energy climbing up here."

"Keep smart mouthing me and I'll forget all about me treating you."

"Alright, alright, sorry, Ann." He leaned up and kissed her again, caressing her face, "I love you."

She kissed him back, pulling back to look into his eyes, "I love you too."

He held her face gently, kissing her passionately, "I hope I satisfied your needs." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close, their bodies covered by sheets.

"I'm always satisfied so I don't think you need to worry about it. Were you satisfied with your care?"

Eren nodded and kissed her again, "Yes, I was. I always am with you."

She smirked, "I'm glad. God, what time is it."

"Uh...I don't know." He reached over and took his phone out of his discarded jeans, turning it on, "Oh...twelve-thirty."

"You should probably go. You don't want to see me sleep, trust me."

"Why?"

Annie looked away awkwardly, "I talk in my sleep, I drool, and I'd probably kick you out of the bed."

Eren smiled, "First one is cute, second one is fine with me, and if we are going to ever live together, I have to be used to number three."

"Good luck with that one. You can barely stand me kicking you on a regular basis. And you're okay with my drooling on you?"

"What if I hold you from behind?"

"Obviously it would get on your hands."

"I am not sure gravity works that way. I will be holding you from behind, unless your drool falls sideways, my hands are fine."

Annie flicks her tongue, "Whatever you say. Let's just remember what grade you got in physics."

"Cold blow, Ann. You know Mr. Zacharius fucked me over."

"Riight. Just like how you fucked yourself over when you dropped a metal ball on his foot. I can still remember you almost zooming out of the room in fright."

"It was-" He sighed, "Look, Annie, what I am trying to say is that it doesn't matter if you kick me out of bed or drool, I love you no matter what."

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. Why is he so devoted? Oh yeah, he's Eren.

"...T-Thanks."

Eren looked up at the clock, "Do you want me to stay?"

"It's not exactly my choice."

"Why? It's your room. This is your bed."

He's too persistent to say no to…

"Close your eyes," She sighed.

"Why?"

"Just close them, Eren."

He cocked an eyebrow before he nodded and closed his eyes, "Alright."

Annie tip toed behind him easily making as much sound as a mouse and with a small kick, pushed him down on her bed.

Eren fell down onto the bed, "Woah...where is this going?"

"Wherever you want it to. But make up your mind fast."

"Uh, I don't know. I may regret saying this, but...surprise me."

"I...Shit, I can't surprise you. I don't even know what you want to be honest."

"Alright, alright, sorry for putting that on you. Here, let me just…" He reached up and cupped her cheeks gently and pulled her down into a kiss.

"I-Mhm," She let out hastily in surprise but eased into it.

He pulled back and opened his eyes, "I just want to hold and kiss you for the rest of the night. Just us relaxing. You good with that?"

The blonde grinned coyly and lowered herself lower next to him, "Yeah. I'm glad you made up your mind."

"I'm glad I did too." He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, "You know, it's an amazing sight whenever you smile."

"If you want an amazing sight then go get on a plane. There are seriously tons of wonders of the world but the smile of Annie Leonhardt shouldn't be one of them."

Eren nodded, "That does sound good. I might do that. But on one condition."

"And that would be…"

He took her hand and squeezed it tight, "If you're with me. By my side."

She snorted with a sly grin. Sometimes he could be so cheesy but honestly she found it really cute although she would never admit it.

"As long as I get to choose what songs we play on the trip."

"Deal...as long as you don't play 'Shutup and dance with me'."

"No promises there," She replied with a devilish smirk.

"Alright. We might not be able to go on a plane. So we can do a road trip?"

"Sure, just convince my father and you're golden."

"Your dad might not like me that much, but he trusts me."

"That trust will die out like a candle drenched with water if you smash the car."

"I may not be good at many things, but you have to admit I am a damn good driver."

"Fine, fine, you're right. Let's just be quiet and talk, okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, of course. Sorry."

She snuggled up next to him as they stared up at the ceiling of her room in blissful silence.


End file.
